Blood Transfusion
by Chicke
Summary: I can trace everything that happened to me back to one event. I can trace it back to one vampire, James. His choices, his actions set into motion things not even Alice had foreseen. Looking for a good Beta


**Blood Transfusion**

Summery: I can trace everything that happened to me back to one event. I can trace it back to one vampire, James. His choices, his actions set into motion things not even Alice had foreseen.

"Speaking"  
'Thoughts'

**Prelude**

I can pin point the exact event that caused such a huge change in my life. The impact of this event will forever change me, but I still have yet to decide whether the change is good or bad.

I blame everything wrong in my life on one Vampire. James the tracker, ever since he was brought into my life it was one bad thing after another. First I had to worry about him eating me or Charlie, then I had to worry about him or that wild female killing the Cullens. Then he tricked me into giving myself over to him saying he had my mother, I soon learned that was just a clever ruse.

That night resulted in many injuries two of which was a ruptured major artery and I was bitten. The crushed leg and knee cap does not seem so important when I think back to that day.

Carlisle had treated as best he could before I was taken to the hospital where I received multiple blood transfusions one of which was contaminated. Not by anything normal like a disease, but by something the doctors would not know to look for when testing the blood before distribution.

I did not realize that I was changing; it was subtle at first. Things that could be explained by the simple fact that I had just recently had a blood transfusion. Edward had complained all summer that I did not smell right, that the blood transfusion was causing me to smell differently. No one worried over this because we figured that once the blood mixed with me long enough I would go back to smelling like myself.

Then September came around and with it my Birthday. My disastrous 18th birthday was the final nail in the coffin of mine and Edward's relationship. I do not blame Jasper for what happened that day it was not his fault, I knew the risks of becoming involved in that family. Knowing all this did not change Edward's mind and he decided that was enough. He left me only a week later, destroying me heart and soul.

Ultimately I think that I might not have changed to the degree I had if not for the emotional stress I was under due to Edwards decision. When he left me the contamination in the blood I had received spread like wildfire. The worst part was that I did not even realize the changes within myself because I was in a dark place emotionally. I noticed nothing for four months but the pain Edward left me when he broke me so thoroughly.

Six months had passed and still I noticed nothing because the changes were small. I was so unhealthy that no one noticed the rise in my height because I was always slouched over a clear sign of depression. I did not gain any weight because I did not eat. I passed off the slight fever I had as a flue symptom; or I did not realize it at all because I did not feel sick. It soon became something I had gotten use to, but it was not a high fever so I was never to worried.

The changes stopped there and I know now that it was because I had started hanging out with Jacob. While he did not heal the pain completely he numbed it. Being with him made me feel better even if only minimally. With him I could smile and laugh again, he was like sun to me. Bringing light into my world of night.

That changed when he got sick and disappeared. He would not return or answer my calls and I knew something was wrong. I wanted answers and I went in search of them, but when I arrived in La Push and found Jacob he was not the same.

It was this event that completed changes that were forced on me. When he told me to leave and never come back, that he no longer wanted to be friends anymore something within me broke. I ran back to my truck in tears after I watched him walk away from me and left La Push never to come back again. It hurt, but not as bad as it did when Edward left me, but I knew even if only subconsciously that this was the straw that broke the camels back.

The events that followed seared itself into my memory. I will never forget how I felt or exactly what happened next. 

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_I did not even make it all the way home before it started happening. I began to feel weird like I was suffocating and in great pain. I pulled over to the side of the road and jumped out of the truck vomit burned its way up my throat and I puked there on the side of the road while gasping for breath. _

_The force of my heaving started the tremors on my hands that spread up my arms. I began feeling claustrophobic like I was trapped there in the street and my eyes began to dart around the area chaotically. _

_Pain blossomed in my stomach my hand came up reflexively to clutch it as I vomited again. I was afraid to scream and swallowed the bloodcurdling scream that itched its way up my throat as I felt my bones pop and break. I had to get out of there whatever was here was hurting me._

_I was out in the open here in the street no place to hide, no place to run and I did the only thing I could in this situation. I ran into the forest surrounding the road to La Push. I was out side of the reservations borders having already drove past the welcome to Forks sign. As soon as I was under the cover of the forest I collapsed onto my knees trying with everything I had in me to stay silent. I knew even through the pain I could not draw attention to myself by screaming. I had no idea what was happening to me._

_The tremors had spread to my entire body and I was shaking liking a tuning fork while I dug my fingers into the ground. My back arched as my bones continued to break, pop, and shift I felt the scream of pain working its way up my throat and a bit my lip drawing blood to keep silent, then there was an explosion of sorts and my skin seemed to rip from my bones and I through my head back in pain unable to stop the scream that worked its way up this time. Only it was no scream I released._

_A pained howl is what met my ears when I opened my mouth. Shocked and confused I looked down at my hands and saw paws. Large white paws._

_I do not know how it happened, but I do know one thing…. I was a wolf. A gigantic white wolf._

_End Flashback  
_

* * *

At the time I had not realized why it was a wolf I had turned into and for a few weeks I continued to question that. Especially when I learned I was not restricted to wolf form. I learned later that I could change into any animal I think about, but at the time of my first transformation I was not thinking about wolves. Later, after many experiments I had learned that if I don't think of any animal before I change I change into the last animal that I seen.

Knowing this I still had not understood why it was a wolf until much later.


End file.
